Kidnapped
by cherub girl
Summary: My second stab at a fanfic...Title explains pretty well, except details...Read to find out more!! R&R Rated R to come in future ^_^
1. Prelude

He paced around the balcony of his palace as he extended his vision to the streets below him. Searching for the one person, he wouldn't stop until he saw her once more. Catching that unmistakable glimpse of golden hair, he smiles, knowing that she is down there, waiting for him to come.  
*My what a beautiful day it has been. It reminds me of her...How the sunlight radiates like her smile. How the breeze has a scent of lilacs, the smell that lingers on her skin. How she was once in my grasp and how I lost her in a flash to him*  
Pounding on the railing, his thoughts turn bitter as he finally remembers his last moments with her before she left him.  
*Ugh...just thinking about him makes my skin crawl. His raven black hair, always hanging in his eyes. Those sensuous clear blue eyes that reflect the nature of his soul. His eternal love for her that has spanned over 2 lifetimes. Gosh darn it!! I could love her better then he ever could....*  
Spotting her once again below him, he sighs, wishing that she was with him right now.  
*How could she ever love me?? That can be fixed. My powers were weak then, but they have since grown beyond everything imaginable. She was lucky once, but I will have her..*  
He looked down on her as she stooped down to pick something up. Calling on his powers he created a breeze that made her shiver, sending shivers down his spine as well.  
*I miss you my love, but don't fret, we will meet again, very soon. Just don't forget to tell everyone goodbye this time, Serena.*  
His laughter rang out from his palace on the clouds, spilling rain out from underneath him, as the form of his rage. Hearing something in the distance, Serena looks up carefully and scans the area around her. With a look of confusion on her face, she shrugs off the feeling of being watched and continues on her way to Rei's temple, for an important meeting. 


	2. Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings  
  
In her temple, Rei's eyes snapped open, bringing her back to reality. Looking at the fire once more she shakes her head in utter disbelief.  
*It's impossible*  
She walks slowly down the hall to her room where her friends are waiting for her, shaking her head the entire time. As soon as she enters the room, all conversation stops, leaving Rei the only one mumbling to herself.  
"What's the matter Rei? What did you see in the fire?"  
*Should I tell them the truth*  
Not answering for a second, Serena looks at her in confusion.  
"Come on Rei. Tell us what you saw. I want to finish this so that we can eat some of this yummy cake that Lita prepared."  
*Oh Serena, this could be bad for you. No this is bad for you and all you can think about is cake*  
Rei slowly turned around to face her friends, and sighed in resignation.   
"I think we should get Darien over here for this. He needs to know."  
Everyone stared at her in confused disbelief, not knowing what to think. It was a rare moment when Rei would turn to Darien for help.  
"Rei-san, what do you mean by that?"  
Serena stared at Rei with wide eyes, not understanding.  
"You guys, this may sound ridiculous, but I believe that it's true...No, I know that it is true. Girls he is back..."  
Shock ripped through the girls as this thought settled into their heads. All the girls look at Serena, who had dealt with him before and almost lost, as she starts to shake her head no.  
"It's impossible. He is supposed to be dead."  
Trembling slightly, she bit down on her lower lip until she drew blood. Gasping at the slight pain she glanced around at her fellow scouts/guardians until she met up with Rei's eye. Never looking away from the girl's glare she sighed.  
"You are right Rei. He is back. I should have realized it earlier."  
*I have known this fact all along...Just my mind doesn't want to comprehend it*  
The others turned towards Rei, who had finally broken their eye communication.  
"What should we do Rei? We need to protect our princess."  
*Pray*  
"The best thing for us to do now Mina is to get Darien. Maybe with all of our powers we can create wards for out protection."  
*It is my only hope that he remains away until we are finished*  
"Yes. Artemis Luna...You guys go get Darien. Don't tell him everything right now. Just say that it is a scout emergency."  
"Hai."  
With that, the two guardian cats darted away quickly, eager to complete their mission before it was too late.  
"What should we do while we wait Rei?"  
"I am going to go read the fire again to see if I can locate him. The best thing for you guys to do is pray."  
*And pray fervently*  
As she started to walk off, she remembered something and turned around quickly.  
"Oh Lita, can you come get me when Darien arrives?"  
"Yes Rei."  
Rei gathered up the bottom of her robes off the floor and made a mad dash for the prayer room. Running down the hall with her hair whipping behind her a look of panic crosses her face.  
*Oh god, please let Darien get here quickly...Maybe I should have told them the entire truth...No, it would have scared Serena more then me, and we need our princess to remain as calm as possible*


	3. Darien

**Chapter Two: Darien's Reaction**

Darien was sitting on his couch, completely engrossed in a computer book when he thought he heard a faint mewing sound from behind him. Not wanting to tear his eyes away from his personal studying, he ignored the sounds, until the mewing got louder and more persistent. Finally giving up all hopes of finishing his work, he sets down the book just as the mewing turned into loud, obnoxious screeching.   
*Ok, what the heck is going on*   
Looking behind him at his balcony, he saw Luna and Artemis waiting desperately at his sliding glass doors.   
*It's Luna and Artemis.....What are they doing all the way over here for*   
Getting up, he crosses over to the doors quickly, and slides one of them open for the cats. They quickly dodge inside and look behind them, to make sure that no one had followed them.   
"Hey you two....What's...?"   
Before Darien could finish, Luna interrupted him, refusing to let the urgent message go unnoticed.   
"Darien, their is no time to explain all of this, but Rei needs you to come to the temple right away."   
"It is a scout emergency!"   
Darien didn't blink twice before grabbing his jacket and leaving his apartment. Terrible thoughts and ideas flashed through his head as he came out of the front of the building almost colliding with the owner of the whole place. Running away before the owner could call out for him, he turned his thoughts back to Serena and her well-being.   
*Please let Serena be alright*   
Running down the street, he suddenly got the feeling that he had to get to the temple immediately. Picking up the pace and forcing his legs to move faster then ever, he turns and runs through a park, the shortest way to Rei's place. The entire race there, he continually felt like he was being watched, but shook it off, thinking that it was impossible for anyone to watch the black blur that sped around them. Knowing that Serena needed him, he picked up the pace once more and continued the rest of the trek there in unforgiving silence. 


	4. Interlude

**Interlude**

Up in his castle, the young prince knew that the scouts had finally come to recognize the threat that he posed, and had finally believed that he had came back to finish what he had started so long ago.   
*To think that they believe that their little wards will protect their precious princess from my evil doings. How wrong they are for no set of wards can keep out someone of my enormous power*   
Smiling, he looks down over the edge of his window sill and watches as the fear escalates in Rei, who is the only one who knows what will truly happen to Serena. Sighing to himself, he quickly finds his love sitting near a corner with a strange green haired girl.   
*Funny, I don't remember hearing that Sailor Pluto had arrived from the future*   
Knowing that even the powerful Time scout could do nothing to save her princess he chuckled to himself and kept his eyes glued to the blonde in her corner.   
*She is even more beautiful when she is scared. I can remember when I last had her in my grasps and she had looked at me with anger, sadness, betrayal, and fright in those deep blue eyes of hers. How she had mocked me and how she had hated me with every fiber in the slenderous body. How her arms I long to have wrapped around me, just to have her whisper my name to me, with those three other special words.....[Hearing Serena's voice *I love you...* (hey, did you think that I was going to give away the name of the pursuer that quickly?? ^_^)]*   
Wrapped up in the memory of his love, feeling what she does to his manhood, he opens his eyes to see that a new intruder had entered the room. In complete anger he punches out the glass window, letting little shards of glass cut into the top of his fist.   
*What the heck is he doing there?? He was not supposed to be involved in anyway*   
Looking down he watches as Darien runs over to Serena and pulls her into his arms. She smiles happily, but warningly and buries her face into his neck. He calmly strokes her back and her shoulders tremble in anxiety and fear.   
*Wish that I was him....It isn't fair*   
Watching the scene below him unfold his anger grows and grows until he finally cannot control it anymore. Below him the sky turns dark and thunder rumbles, causing lightening to finally erupt. Hearing this, Serena clings to Darien tighter causing the young prince to lose control. Using all of his powers in the rain storm, he passes out, letting the familiar darkness encompass him.   



	5. The Scare

**The Scare******

After the meeting that night, Darien thought it best that Serena stayed with him, until it looked like all danger was cleared. Smiling to himself, he knew that Serena would have no problem with this. Walking in the direction of her house, he steers her down the nearest alley way, heading in the opposite direction. 

"Darien, where are you taking me?" 

"Home." 

"This isn't the way to my home though." 

"Who said that I was taking you back to your home?" 

"Oh!" 

Blushing immediately, she quickens her pace to make up the distance that was suddenly created between Darien and her. 

"Darien, wait up!" 

As she went into a quick run, she noticed that the distance between them never grew closer. Infact, they were continuing to get further apart, even as she quickened her run. 

"Darien!! Something is wrong! Please wait up!" 

Her voice was instantly lost in a sudden burst of wind, and she found herself running in sudden blackness. Tripping over a rock that had somehow gotten in her way, she fell hard on the concrete on her knees. Bawling really loudly, she finally broke Darien out of his happy trance, and he turned around to see nothing but darkness behind him. 

"Serena!! Where are you??" 

He stared walking suspiciously to where the shadows ended on yelled for her again. 

"Serena! This isn't funny. Come out now!" 

Hearing her scream loudly, he ran headfirst into the darkness in search for her. Following her voice, he arrived to where she was, or did he? Suddenly, there was nothing around him but blackness, and he cried out in dismay. 

"SERENA!!!!" 

Sinking to his knees, he knew that she was no longer anywhere in the visinity.   
************** 

Sorry it is so short minna, but choir is calling out to me...Just be thankful that I had time to add a very short chapter.. 

^_^ 


	6. Interlude 2

**Interlude 2******

Serena laid unconscious on the bed as the Prince stared down at her lustfully. 

*I cannot believe that I have finally done it. I have finally captured Serena and she is now mine* 

The Prince watched as the small bundle of a girl stirred slightly before slipping back into her sleep. He smiled, knowing that she would be with him for quite some time. Unable to resist anymore, he placed one of his hands lightly on her check, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. Slipping his hand down slightly, he traced her lips and then cupped her chin gently in his hand. She sighed softly and raised her hand to caress his her eyes still closed. A devilish smile crossed his lips as he bent over and lightly kissed her eye lids. Serena moaned causing the Prince to leave butterfly kisses all over her neck, then proceeded to her mouth. He kissed her on the corners of her mouth and lightly slid his tongue over her lips until she finally opened her mouth for him. He dived in, fully taking in every part of her mouth possible, causing their kiss to deepen (AN: obviously ^_^) and to send fireworks down his spine. Without opening her eyes, Serena instinctively threw her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. As the kiss ended, she opened her eyes and started to focus in on the red eyes staring down at her. Alarmed she pushed away the Prince and started to violently react to her surroundings. 

"Where am I? Where is Darien?" 

"That pip-squeak of a man? He is back on Earth, alone, where he belongs. It is just you and me Serena." 

Serena looked up at the Prince and slapped his face so hard, that he stumbled back a few steps. 

"You'll regret doing that Moon girl." 

Black forces surround Serena and she instantly found her legs and arms tied down on the bed. Looking at her, the Prince ran his hand through his short red hair and laughed. 

"Don't even try to break free. You won't be able to escape me this time." 

Serena looked up at him, but refused to let him see that she was scared. 

"You will regret doing this. Darien and the scouts will come for me." 

The Prince glared at her for a second and then threw out a forced laugh at her. 

"I will be expecting them Serena. But for now, just relax and enjoy your new surroundings. I am sorry that I can't stay any longer, but I must go see what is happening at your home and see what I can do to create more havoc." 

Not waiting for a reply, he turned and left the room. All alone now, Serena finally starts crying, letting loose everything that she had been keeping pent up inside. 

(Serena's POV)   
*Oh Darien. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss another man. I thought that he was you* 

Looking at the door that the Prince exited for, she made a promise not only for Darien but for herself. 

*I swear that I will make it back to you Darien, and i swear that I will take care of Rubeus this time* 

*******************************************************************************************   
So what do you guys think? I have been really busy with school papers, so I haven't had the time to work on anything new. I promise to write a longer chapter later. Please review with comments, flames, anything....If you have an advice, I am willing to hear it. Ja ne!! ^_^ 


End file.
